Invitation pour un match de quidditch
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Ron cherche le meilleur moyen d’inviter Hermione à sortir. Et pourquoi pas un match de quidditch ! Il aurait juste dû se rappeler qu’elle n’aime que la bibliothèque ! One Shot


**Hellow chers lecteurs ! Voici un petit one shot ... Appréciez !**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKRowling !**

**Résumé** : Ron cherche le meilleur moyen d'inviter Hermione à sortir. Et pourquoi pas un match de quidditch ! Il aurait juste dû se rappeler qu'elle n'aime que la bibliothèque !

**Note** : hé oui, quand on n'up-date pas ses fics, on en écrit des nouvelles ;) Première fois que j'écris un RonHermione, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé' Alors bonne lecture ;)

Ah aussi, je fais de la pub pour une fic que j'écris avec Bibidibabidibou, le titre c'est "Danger à Poudlard", pour les amatteurs des DrayMione, je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire: FONCEZ ! écrite sous "Flo et Valou" voili voilou

* * *

**Invitation pour un match de quidditch **

« …ou alors, ce que tu fais, c'est de l'emmener au match du siècle… »

« Ouais ! Avec l'ambiance… l'euphorie… ça marche à tous les coups ! »

« En tout cas, Hermione déteste le quidditch ! » objecte Ron. « Je ne ferai jamais un truc comme ça avec elle. Plutôt la visite d'une bibliothèque », assure-t-il.

« Ma grand-mère refuse que j'aille voir un match seul », objecte à son tour Neville.

« Mais Neville, tu ne seras pas seul ! Luna… »

« Vous avez raison les gars ! » s'éblouit-il.

Il saute de son lit comme touché par la foudre ; le plat de chocogrenouille en fait de même. Il lance un regard d'excuse au moment où Dean plongeait sa main dans le plat.

« Neville, surtout reste calme ! » rigole Ron. « Et ne sois pas intimidé… »

« Ne bégaye pas, ça, c'est trop foireux… imagine qu'elle le répète à ses copines… bonjour la honte ! » ajoute Seamus.

Le pauvre Londubat assimile, le visage peureux, tous les conseils de ses amis, qui, semblent eux, experts en la matière… Celle des filles.

« Hé Nev', tu sais, c'est Luna, écoute pas ces abrutis, elle dira oui, on sait qu'elle en pince pour toi ! Eh puis, c'est pas son genre de rire au nez des gens … Allez ! Juste un peu de courage Felix ! » coach Harry en lui donnant une bourrade amicale à l'épaule.

_

* * *

Neville a invité Luna…Neville a rendez-vous avec Luna…Neville va embrasser Luna… _

_Dean et Seamus se font les jumelles… et H…_

« Oh salut Mione. Tu tu fais quoi …là ? »

_Et surtout ne bégaye pas… bonjour la honte… imagine qu'elle le répète à ses copines._

« Je révise un peu. »

_Imagine que… Quelle honte !_

« Je peux te parler ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Oui, évidemment. »

Elle est sacrément belle, Hermione. Avec ses boucles et ses yeux caramels. Et sa poitrine.

« Ron ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Oh heu oui. Voilà. Je me demandais si … »

Si je pouvais peut-être m'enfuir en courant. Merde, elle m'intimide là ?

« Je me demandais _réellement_ si tu…tu… »

« Ron-Ron, quelqu'un t'a lancé un sort afin que tu ne saches plus articuler ou es-tu resté trop longtemps à proximité de Lavande ? » interrompt-elle.

« Ahahaha… Laisse-moi te dire que tu es toujours autant drôle, Hermione », dit-il, furieux.

Il recule de quelques pas et fais volte-face.

Bien joué _Ron-Ron_.

« Ron ! Je plaisantais ! Reviens ! Mais Rooooooon ! »

Il fait demi-tour et elle est toujours écroulée de rire ; elle se tient à la statue d'un vieux sorcier moustachu et repoussant.

« Je te parlerai quand tu auras cessé de te moquer de moi ! » dit-il, rouge.

« C'est tellement drôle de te clouer le bec, Ron-Ron. »

« Attention Hermione », la prévient-il.

Il se fait menaçant et elle toute petite. D'un revers de main, elle efface ses larmes de joie.

_Ma meilleure amie est folle. Elle se fout de moi, devant moi, et je ne fais pour l'arrêter. Réagis ! _

« Bon Hermione, arrête s'il te plaît. Tu ris pour rien. »

« Et toi, tu te choques pour rien. Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire d'important pour en perdre ton latin ? »

« Que, quoi ? » répond-il bêtement. Puis ça fait tilt. « Ah. »

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Ron qu'y a-t-il ? Ne recommence pas à dire des mots sans queue ni tête… »

Elle ne s'appuie plus contre la statue. Elle préfère le toiser de son regard si beau et si intimidant parfois. Elle tape du pied « J'attends » dit-elle en guise de réponse à ses tics.

« Je voulais simplement t'… »

Et voilà qu'elle se bouffe la lèvre. Il lui attrape le bras.

« Si tu continues ainsi, t'auras plus de lèvre », se justifie-t-il.

Il hausse les épaules. Et il change de tactique. Il sort de sa poche deux places pour le match Crécelles de Kenmare contre Faucons de Falmouth. Fred et George lui en ont fait cadeau pour lui et Harry, pour aller y assister cet été.

Il lui met les billets sous les yeux, les agite tellement qu'elle ne sait voir de quoi il s'agit.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle poliment.

« Deux billets pour un match de quidditch. Tu y viens avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

_Hermione déteste le quidditch. Merde. Merde. Merde. _

Il fait un grand sourire et la vieille harpie en peinture –qui écoute attentivement leur conversation depuis tantôt- n'hésite pas à dire que le sourire de Ron est vraiment parfait pour se retrouver en première page de 'Sorcière Hebdo'.

Et Hermione recommence à se foutre de lui.

« On décampe d'ici. J'en ai marre. »

Il tire Hermione par le bras et l'abandonne devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il prononce bien clairement le mot de passe –la grosse se fait vieille et sourde.

« Belle articulation, Ron-Ron. »

« Oh, tais-toi, _Hermignone_. »

À grandes enjambées, il traverse la salle commune et grimpe les escaliers. Mais il se rappelle soudain.

Il a invité Hermione au match de quidditch sans savoir si elle était d'accord de l'accompagner. Il l'a invité alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aime pas le quidditch. Il a invité, lui, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger a un rendez-vous amoureux. Enfin, à un match où il espère pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ce qui revient au même. Pour lui.

Alors, il ouvre la porte de son dortoir avec la ferme intention de redescendre dans la salle commune et entendre une réponse affirmative de la part de sa future petite amie.

Elle l'attend en bas des escaliers. Avec un grand sourire. Elle tape du pied et elle se bouffe la lèvre.

Elle changera jamais celle-là. Alors il rit doucement.

« Mon articulation s'améliore, mais pas mon intelligence, apparemment », dit-il.

« Apparemment… et je veux bien t'accompagner à ce stupide match. »

« Stupide ! Hermione, tu ne penses pas que… sérieusement ? »

« Ron-Ron ne t'énerve pas… Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Luna m'a expliqué avec Neville. »

Ron descend la dernière marche qu'il lui restait et donne lui donne un baiser.

« T'es sacrément intelligente, _Hermignone_. Alors pourquoi tu acceptes d'y venir avec moi ? »

Il est un peu rouge. Elle monte deux marches et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Parce que derrière le match de quidditch, il y a la plus grande bibliothèque de Grande-Bretagne. Regarde, c'est écrit derrière le billet… »

Elle éclate de rire et redescend les marches pour courir à son dortoir.

Incrédule, il n'a pas le temps de crier son nom ni de la rattraper. Il baisse les yeux et s'empresse de lire ce qui est inscrit au dos des billets.

_Falmouth est sur la côte sud des Cornouailles _

_Kenmare est en Irlande du sud-ouest, à l'embouchure de la rivière Kenmare _

Il lit deux fois. Et comprend.

« HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

**

* * *

**

Fin

Alooooors ? _Verdict_ ?


End file.
